QUOTES
A wiki entry that was necassary. There are just too many quotes said by too many users that are worthy of being saved and glorified on the internet forever. These are those quotes. All members can contribute Rules/Disclaimer Naturally, privacy is privacy. Don't go posting something someone said that can be considered personal. There are many users on here that are close, and some could abuse this page very quickly. I don't want to lose this page, I think it's a great idea and a good way of looking back on some of our favorite chat moments. But if things are used in an immature way, this page will be deleted. How to How to post, lets keep this organized. #Post the quote #In parenthesis after the quote, say what the situation was when it was said. EX. "RAWAORAR (duckie making fun of Shizu-chan with Kururi) #Put who said the quote #Date (optional) QUOTES In alphabetical order: AKUMA *OMG ASHTON KUTCHER UPDATED HIS TWITTER (at the AruokeXdeet wedding during the ceremony in the silence) *DO U KNOW HOW F’NG HARD IT IS TO PLAY TENNIS WHEN U HAVE LIKE FRIGGING EXTRA WEIGHT ON UR CHEST?! i dont know either...but i hear its horrible....and there's only so much a sports bra can support aru~ *“it's been like...2 minutes of girl talk and we’re already laughing like slap happy retarded seals…” *DADDY! I drew a picture for you today with crayons! *hands Izaya a drawing of a family of rabbits** o uo (akuma's attempt to make her daddy (cerealbox) happy.) *"I TRIED SINGING A DUET WITH KURURI ON SKYPE, ONLY TO REALIZE I WAS SINGING BY MYSELF CUZ SHE WAS A HOOKER" *"*skips off, twirling magic horse dick around like a cane* I'm siiiinging in the rain~" *"everything is my strong point, except being quiet during sex. i fail at that~" *"I want to choke on that man" ANIMA *"The acid level is what gives it that flavor" (chocojizz ftw, a highly in depth discussion about jizz between Anima and Akuma) *"Ka MOM I'M GONNA GO CATCH A TWO HOUR BUS TO VISIT A SKANKY SOPHOMORE TAMBOURINE PROSTITUTE ILU" (anima quoting what she would say to her mother if she would go see Akuma. Anima was in california and talking about wanting to visit chat's most beloved whore) ARUOKE *duck is in the duck house DEET *"INVASION!" (Deet invading into duckies 2 person room before keiichi could get there~) *Bucket, i'm sorry. But your name reminds me of a user on here named Akuma. She calls people "cumbucket" and "cum guzzeling gutter slut" all the time. Therefore, your name is... well it's not bucket to me. (talking to a new user named bucket) *"VAGINA OR GTFO" *"It's not your fault" *"took Marie Antoinette years to get her husband to man up and sex her" (deet trying to help Kururi's relationship issues) *DEARLY BELOVED WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO WED THE TWO INDIVIDUALS, ZATOICHI AND LADY. DUCKIE *"she's flat like akuma now? (talking about anima) *"flatsy patsy is queen of the itty bitty titty committee” (regarding akuma) *"KURURI USED CANADIAN RAGE! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE" *“my mom told me i looked like a Jewish prisoner from WW2 this morning” *"I dnot typo that much!" (duckie proving she actually DOES typo alot) *"shizu be more agreessive towards kurururu! BE MANLY (totally didnt typo italian there first XD)" ZETTASHITA *MACFONDLE! (Other randomers talking about how much they love Mcdonald) *AN HONEST Pervert WITH AN HEART OF GOLD ~ *ENTERS HER PANTSBOOK* WHERE IS MY SHINY PANTS? (Talking about ShinyPants) *LET'S GO ON A JOURNEY TO THE ULTIMATE LOVE! (KidaEgg fell in love with Zetta after that) *CAN I INVEST A BRAIN? *MY SANITY, MY SANITY ~ GIVE MY SANITY BACK, SANITY (Commanded Sanity?!?! to give her sanity back) *SAIKAISM (five saikas in the room workshipping the invisible mother of love) EGG *"This Egg doesn't fall for hookers" (Egg referring to Akuma) ELLIE *“a family bond is formed *music swells* but how will Izai react?” (ellie Narrating Deets want to adopt Izai) *“Skype is a vile disease that seems fun like meth but eventually eats you inside and out D: " HOTARU *“i call it whore pumpkin thanks very much. It’s for the fall season~” (Hotaru talking about the color orange) *"LIKE THE FUCK I CARE ABOUT QUANTUM MECHANICS AS AN ART MAJOR....YEAH THAT NEEDED TO BE IN CAPS" (Hotaru displaying her attitude towards school) * *: LADY *I shall make the cake. Mofos. *serious face* (talking about making the arueet wedding cake) * “I make dollahs all day err day. so hide yo kids. Hide yo wife” (discussing her financial success) KURURI *My kingdom needs children. Produce.” (Kururi talking about her igloo/ice/moose/syrup kingdom) *“Ocoudh... O-cou-dah...O-Canada~” (Ruining the couches name) *“THEY LEARNT ABOUT PRIVACY?” (regarding NT and Akuma) *"A for adultry" (Kururi gave Kyoko an A for Adultry because of all the men she has been with) Quotes involving more than one person *"I see what you did there." "What did I do? > u> " "You put my name on your trap's ass.." "(snicker)" -Between Aya and Egg *Deet: "I won't stop until I catch every Shizuo on this chat." Egg: "Gotta catch 'em all? :D" -Deet and Egg *Akuma: "GO AWAYYY! THIS IS A POSITIVE ENVIRONMENT!" Duckie: "Positive of what? Herpes?" Akume: "No. Hepititus B~" -Duckie and Akuma discussing Vee's negative attitude in a skype chat. *Crim_Black: "stop cocking brains zetta" Zettashita: NO THANKS. ;D I'LL KEEP COCKING BRAINS. ;D" -Zetta and Crimmy *Spam3: "Guess who I am." Sousuke: "Linkin Park rapist. HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE." CHAT MEME'S *Be italian *RAWOAROAR *I'm 42 *Whore-ny whore *Panda fapping/sleeping jokes *Kururi/Homomilk/Shizu canadian jokes *GENTLEMAN thing to still be edited/catagorized ---- "what the hell i come back and all i see are pink and blue dark faces" -Vee (de-lurking to find Kyoko, Duckie, Deet, and Aruoke doing the ( - - ) face in a combo) "you only think you know the internet and then you'll be killed" -deru (lol story on this one) *“-clings to Deet- OH DUCKIE. HOW BLUE U HAVE BECOME.” (at duckies bachelorette party) -drunkRaexa 　 * "Unless, of course, you /wish/ for me to be "Wapanese"~ Should I address you as Kanji-hara-sanchansenseitansamma" (talking to a user that had random kanji as their name) -kanra (the orange one we all like) *"BITCH HAS FOUR LETTERS IN IT!!" (To Professor) -LUKE troll *"He's getting laid in two weeks when I finish the game," (on husband buying assasains creed) -Dotachin *"NOOO MY VENDY MACHINE DDD8"(while a vending machine is thrown) - Chrome/Fuwatari *" My sister is in my room "pitching a damn tent" in my room >_>" -cough- Shizu-Chan *"RAWRORAWOR" -Shizu on skype reading the Princess and the Pea *"...Moob" -Shizu, while drunk *NT:"-sits on Kururi" Kururi: "Get off." NT: "Really, right here?" -NT harrasing Kururi * "STOP WHAT? SEDUCING EVERYONE? LIKE THE WHORE THAT I AM? -SEDUCES EVERYONE-" (pissed at Deet for impersonating her and doing naughty things with Zatoichi~) -Kyoko *"-turns a tv on with hockey and puts a bowl of maple syrup infront of it- Baiiiit~" -Takkun Category:Chat Events